Sakura's Birthday: Sasuke's Surprise
by Scarlet Tanager
Summary: It's Sakura's special day.. but it looks not if the most special man for her is not here...


We know Sasuke as a snobbish and arrogant one... but your thoughts will be changed by this one...  
  
=====================================================================  
  
_"I'm sweet, am I not?"_  
  
Sakura is very busy today. She cleans her house, puts decorations, etc. Finally, what she has to do is to make up herself.  
  
She wore the red dress Sasuke gave her on her recent birthday. "I must be cute today coz its my birthday," she said. "Oh.. I must impress Sasuke-kun, or else I'll regret it!!! Oh... my Sasuke-kun...." she giggled.  
  
As she went downstairs, someone knocked at the door. "Is it Sasuke-kun?!" she wondered. When she opened the door, bunch of guys came. Her die-hard admirers.  
  
"What the?!" she was shocked by the boys carrying gifts and flowers and chocolates for her. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY SAKURA-CHAN!!" they greeted.  
Some minutes later, Naruto came. "Sakura-chan!!!" he said. A boy teased him, "Youre not needed here, loser!". Then another one said, "Look! He doesnt have any gifts for Sakura-chan!" Naruto cannot control his temper any longer, and grabbed the boy's shirt, "You shut that fucking mouth of yours or else I'll kick your ass...." he warned the boy with great anger. The boy, who was stunned and became speechless, ran away and left the gift for Sakura. The other boys also ran away, leaving all their gifts behind.  
  
"Look at what you've done!" Sakura told Naruto.  
"Why?! You hate them, don't you?!" he asked.  
"... Of course, I hate them. But.. these gifts." "Just take them, and then theyll appreciate it," the boy smiled at the girl.  
".. Naruto... Did you see Sasuke-kun?" she asked.  
"The asshole?! Oh.. sorry I didnt see him today. I think he will not show up coz he doesnt have any gift for you. Bwahaha!" he laughed.  
"You idiot!!!" Sakura punched Naruto. "Hell come for sure!"  
  
Some time later, Kakashi-sensei came with a bouquet of flowers and a gameboy advance pack. "Happy Birthday Sakura-san!" he said.  
"Uh... what are the flowers for?!" she wondered.  
"Someone requested me to give this to you. And... oh, this is my gift for yah," he handed the new gameboy advance to Sakura.  
  
"Huh?! a gameboy advance?!"  
"Why?! Don't you like it?!"  
"... I like it!"  
"Sakura-chan, can I borrow it for a while?!" Naruto asked.  
"Nope, until I use it! Haha.." she chuckled.  
  
_"Where are you Sasuke-kun?!"_  
  
Suddenly, Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru came, then followed by Hinata, Tenten, Kiba. Lee, and Shino. Everyone brought gifts for her.  
  
Ino -- 3 new hairclips Hinata -- A Sakura doll that really looks like Sakura-chan Chouji -- 1 box of potato chips, but only half of it coz he ate the other half Kiba -- A cute puppy. Then Akamaru became jealous coz he thought it's for Kiba Shino -- Big Bang Shikamaru -- A cute light ball for decoration Tenten -- A figurine; angel  
  
Finally, when it's Lee's turn to give his gifts (3 boxes of candies and chocolates), he said "Happy Happy Birthday Sakura-chan! I hope you like my gifts for you," Sakura smiled, "Thank you very much, Lee-kun. I like it" she said.  
  
Lee jumped because of great joy he feels.  
  
"Happy Birthday Sakura!" They all said.  
"Arigato gozaimasu!" she happily replied. Great happiness is very noticeable on Sakuras face, but if we look closely, well notice that one-fourth of it is sad......  
  
_"Sasuke-kun, where are you?!"  
_  
They started the party, they eat, they sing, make jokes, dance, etc, etc. Three hours have passed but still there's no sign of Sasuke after all.  
  
It's already 9 in the evening, and everyone were exhausted. Some have left already, and Kakashi and Naruto are the only ones left in Sakura's house, of course Sakura is also there. Naruto and Kakashi-sensei are also exhausted, and then they fell asleep.  
  
Sakura got a blanket and put on the two. "Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, thank you for being with me when I'm alone..." she said. She went upstairs and then to the terrace. The view there is really good, and you can see the beautiful glow of the blue moon.  
  
Few minutes later, she cried. She shouted, "SASUKE-KUN!!! Why didn't you come?!?! Where are you?!?!" Suddenly, a boy appeared behind him.  
  
"I'm here," he said, smiling and carrying a small cute red box.  
".. Sasuke-kun?!? But why?!? What happened to you?!? Is there something wrong that's why you didn't come early?!" she worriedly asked.  
"...Nothing. Here," he opened the red box to Sakura. Inside it is a ring with a red gemstone embedded on it. "Happy Birthday, my dear Sakura-chan," he puts the ring into Sakura's ring finger.  
"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," she cried, "This is the greatest gift I ever had."  
Sasuke hugs Sakura so tight.  
  
"You wanna eat?!" she asked.  
"Sure, I've waited here so long coz I want to give you that personally."  
"What?! You're just waiting here?!"  
"Hmm.. Is Naruto also there?!"  
"Wait! You didn't answer my question!"  
"You're annoying, Sakura-chan."  
"Hmp!! Ok, Naruto is also there!"  
"Darn that dead-last!"  
"Don't worry Sasuke-kun, he's fast asleep."  
"... Good."  
  
Then the two went back and they made their own party.  
  
=============================================================================  
  
A sweet one, isn't it?! Please submit me a review. I would like to hear your comments or suggestions.  
Thank you!! • =) • 


End file.
